


Birds of Prey

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birds of Prey - freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, Innuendo, Laughter, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vines, quoteing vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: I was listing to this song and it just came to me. So remember when Catwomen, Huntress, and Black Canary sang this wonderful songs. Well I'm going to mess with the timeline some, since I don't know the exact one, and say that they did this in the past and now the young justice league found an old recording of the three on stage that was saved.





	Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the original team, no rocket or Zatanna. I think the only one I didn't get a reaction from in Blue Beetle, but that's because I really can't figure out what the innuendo is their, I'm sure it's something, I'm not innocent either, like no one mentions it, I even looked at the comment. Everyone else gets mentioned, but Blue Beetle, I must be going crazy.
> 
> I also didn't include much of their moves, but the video is here to watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAFP0IoMfsA

**Third Person**

Everyone was lounging around in the living room like space of the cave when Robin was announced through the zeta tubes. The only thing that made this time any different was that he was running towards the team.

"Guys your never going to believe what I found," He said excitedly as he showed them an old DVD with a thin paper and plastic covering on it.

"What's that," Wally asked, knowing his best friend it's something interesting.

"Ok so I was at catwomen's apartment hanging out right," he started, but was interrupted by a green archer. "Why were you at a villains house?" "Her and Bats have an on and off thing, she's good, just not fully on the good side, but that's not the point. I was at her place and she had to go out to get some food and told me to pick a movie. I'm going through every thing and see this. I put it in for a second, but once I found out what I had I had to stop myself from watching the whole thing to show you guys."

"What is about," M'gann asked him.

"Glad you asked. I only know the basics. Bats was tricked into thinking he was a mob boss or something, a bad guy, no their is nothing pertaining to his identity from what I saw. Huntress, you guys don't know her, but she's awesome, Catwomen, and BC were I think trying to make him remember or something and in one of those attempts this happened," he put the disk towards his teammates to represent what he just said.

"Dude what are we waiting for! Put it in," Wally said gesturing to the TV.

Once the disk was in Dick paused in to make sure everyone was seated. "Ready," he asked and got all various response of yes in return. With that he pushed the play button.

You could some rough editing was done because the beginning showed terrible quality of a hand knocking a few times on a door with a sign that said No Admittance Backstage. This part of the video was mostly from small security cameras in every bat's mask. The door opened to see a man dressed in all black, but well built, a security guard. Not a second later he was knocked out with a kick in the face.

Thanks to, what was most likely security cameras, the team could see the three women walking in the building and then up some stairs. They were creeping around when suddenly a veil opened behind them, they soon learned it was a curtain.

**(A/N anything in bold is on the video)**

**"Whoops," Black Canary said. As they looked around BC decided to change her statement, "Oh, big whoops." They could see two guards dressed in white looking to grab what must be guns, knowing Gotham, but, who Robin points out to them is Batman, puts his hand up stopping them.**

**"Any Ideas," Huntress ask to which Catwomen responds, "Just one."**

**Catwomen moves her arm, pointing at a band, "Hit it!" as music starts to play. The two others see her start to walk up looking confused.**

**As she walks the light in only hitting the middle and they'res a slit in her costume, which is a dress. "Good evening, all you gentlemenMobsters, creeps and crook," she starts to sing**

**The camera pans over as another light opens up to see huntress as she starts to sing as well, "Men in tights come after youAnd still you're off the hook."**

**The same thing happens again, only this time it's black Canary, "For those who scare and terrorizeIt's the dawn of a brand new day"**

**The light widens to reveal all three girls as they sing toghter, "YOU SCUM CAN SIMPLY CALL USTHE ONE AND ONLY BIRDS OF PREY** "

 **It's once again only CW as she sings, "Green Lantern has his special ring," "Pretty strong that little thing," BC and Huntress sing together.**   

**"Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell,"BC songs as the other two sing "But who will bring him out of his shell"**

**CW begins to sing,"Flash's rogues, they finish last," BC interrupts her, "Too bad sometimes he's just too fast."**

**Wally paused it to glare at Dick as Artemis was laughing her ass off, sadly M'gann and Conner did not understand their second meanings. "Dude that is not funny!," Wally was shouting. "I didn't write the lyrics," Robin told him as he stole the remote back and pushed play.**

**All three began to sing"While all the boys can always save the day No one does it better than the Birds of Prey" CW and Huntress held out the note as BC sang fast, "The one and only Birds of Prey"**

**"While all the boys can always save the day. No one does it betterNo one does it better than the Birds of Prey," They all three sang again.**

**CW walked towards BC signing, "Green Arrow has heroic traitsThat is when he's shooting straight," "Hey!BC yelled at her as CW responded with, "I'm just saying"**

The disc was paused once again as Artemis was jaw dropping. "No way is that true. You do realize that we have to ask BC next time we see her if it's true right," Artemis was freaking out. "Artemis are you okay," M'gann asked her. "She'll be fine," Wally said, happy to get revenge. "What's wrong with her," Conner asked. "She's had a revelation about GA's sexuality," Robin explained as he pressed play, leaving the conversation at that.

**BC" Aquaman's always courageous." Huntress "His little fish, less outrageous"**

It was paused once again as Robin and KF took their times to laugh as Kaldur's face went red, it did not last long as the video was payed once more.

**BC began to sing, "Plastic man can expand,"  The other two joined in,"Becomes putty in our hands." The team didn't pause it for this one as Plasticman was not a hero that they talked to often, our favorite two boys still had themselves a laugh though.**

**"While all the boys can keep you punks at bay No does it better than the Birds of Prey," All three of them continued to sing." "The one and only Birds of Prey," Batsy's two guards sang.**

**All three kept on singing, "While all the boys can always save the day  No one does it betterNo one does it better than the Birds of Prey."**

**CW, "Batman throws his BatarangWhat a weapon, what a bang."**

**BC, "Check out that utility beltSure can make a girl's heart melt"**

**Huntress, "He's always right there for the save I'd like to see his secret cave."**

By this time the video was paused once again as Robin was on the floor laughing along with Kid Flash. "Did I just hear BC say that she want's to check out batman's utility belt," Artemis asked as the boys continued to laugh. She pressed play, seeing as no one else was going to.

**The birds of prey sang together, "While Batman does things in his special way." The team was so into laughing and enjoying the video that they didn't hear the zeta tubes go off announcing one Catwomen and Black Canary.**

All three began to sang once more, only this time the team was surprised when they heard two extra voices and saw Catwomen and Black Canary singing along with the video, **"He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey."** BC sang this part along with their Black Canary,  **"The one and only Birds of Prey."**  Five voices were singing once again, but the team was no longer focused on the video, and instead the two women singing in front of them,  **"While Batman always seems to save the day No one does it betterNo one does it better than the Birds of Prey Birds of Prey."**

 **"Meow ,"**  Both Catwomen's said at the same time.

Catwomen took out the disk and placed it back in it's case as the two women faced the team. "Kitten wherever did you find this," Selena asked Robin.

"In your box of DVDs. I watched only the first few seconds before bringing it here to show the team. I do have to say, wonderful son," Robin said the last part with a cheeky smile that made Selena wack him across the head for knowing what he was talking about.

"BC I really gota know," Artemis started to ask, "Does GA really not shoot straight sometimes."

"Of course Artemis, after all everyone's a little gay," Dinah said this, as Robin stood up on the couch.

"Well I'm a big gay and I'm coming out as the world's biggest gay," He said as he fell on Wally.

"This caused the two older women to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this so I'm leaving it here. I really don't regret much of this. I was listing to this song and thought of this and this happened.


End file.
